1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to racks for holding things and more particularly, to a cup rack for holding cups or like objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility No. M406381 discloses a cup rack, which comprises a bottom rod and two side rods for holding a number of cups, and a stop rod extended from the bottom rod for stopping the arranged cups from falling. This design of cup rack has no baffle means arranged at the top. Thus, this cup rack can simply be set in vertical, and its structural configuration is not changeable.
Taiwan Utility No. M415672 discloses a rack for holding cap-shaped coffee powder balls. According to this design, the rack comprises an oblique guide for receiving the rims of cap-shaped coffee powder balls. However, if the rims of cap-shaped coffee powder balls are soft or softened, the oblique guide will be unable to support the storage cap-shaped coffee powder balls in place.
Taiwan Utility No. M420242 discloses a box rack, comprising a base member, and an inner holder member mounted at the base member for holding storage boxes. This design of box rack is complicated, not convenient for use.